Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Serenity had found out that her boyfriend cheated on her for her friend. Few years later her brother died in a car crash and vow revenge on the killer. She then became depressed and antisocial to everyone except for Yugi, Yami, and Mai.SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Serenity had found out that her boyfriend cheated on her for her friend. Few years later her brother died in a car crash and vow revenge on the killer. She then became depressed and antisocial to everyone except for Yugi, Yami, and Mai. She then became an international secret spy plus a pop star. But what happen when a certain blue-eyed CEO hires her as an undercover agent for Mokuba. But when Mokuba gets kidnapped, will love bloom or will they stay to their reputation?

A/N: This used to be Behind These Hazel Eyes story, but I have decided to change t into a new story. Sorry Isthlars, Yami Marik, Bakura and Y. Bakura fans that they're not in here. Serenity has became a pop star already before she was an agent working for the OSS.

* * *

**Prologue**

Serenity Wheeler- Age 24

Yugi Muto- Age 26

Yami Muto- Age 26

Mai Valentine- Age 26

Duke Devlin- Age 26

Seto Kaiba- Age 26

Mokuba Kaiba- Age 17

Rebecca Hawkins- Age 17

Maxamillion Pegaseus- Age 30

Serenity was in pain from the past to present. She doesn't trust anyone except Yugi, Yami, and Mai. She had remembered the time when her boyfriend left her for her friend. She was on stage singing her song which reminded her pain she felt.

--Flashback--

It was raining and a girl leaned on the brick wall with tears coming out, she was a red head girl who everybody loves and has hazel eyes. Her name is Serenity Wheeler. "How can you do this me? I thought you loved me." As she remembered her flashback of how she broke up.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't see  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

While Serenity was trying to find her friend Miho and her boyfriend Tristan she saw them in a room kissing each other and then when the kiss stopped she just froze there. When Tristan and Miho looked at her Tristan began to say "Look it doesn't look like the way it is." But he was cut off. "How can you do this to me Tristan? I thought you loved me.This relationship is so over." The next thing Tristan and Miho knew is when Serenity crying, and ran away from him when he got closer to her.

Here i am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

The flash back ended. Serenity hold her shattered heart, she became distant from her friends, Tristan, including her brother. Although everyone tried to cheer her up, no one can since her heart is wounded badly. Even Tea tried to cheer her up with her friendship speeches but none would work. It is like Serenity has shut down completely from everyone.

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Serenity remembered what Tea tried to tell her before she was hooked up with Tristan. Flashback. "Serenity, I think it is better if you don't be Tristan's girlfriend because he already has one." Tea said. "Why? Is it because you are jealous to have a boyfriend and you don't? Are you trying breaking me up with Tristan?" Serenity yelled. "No, I am not jealous. I just don't want you to get hurt." Tea shouted

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Why is everybody still thinks that I am just a little girl? I'm sixteen for heaven sake and I can choose who I want to be with." With that said from Serenity, Serenity had to run away. "SERENITY! Come back." Tea called her to stop but it didn't work. Serenity thought 'why she doesn't understand?' Flashback ended. Now I regret myself for being such a fool she thought.

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...(anymore)

A few hours later she left and went back to her brother's apartment. When she ringed the bell Joey answer the door. "Serenity, wat happened to ya and why r ya soaking wet?" Joey asked and when she hugged him and began to sob. "This is all my fault if only I should've listen to Tea." She said. "What do ya mean? Where's Tristan?" Joey asked. "I broke up with him." Serenity sobbed.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Ya wat? Plz sis tell me everything from the start." Serenity began to tell what had happened and what she saw. "I don't believe it, after all he done to gain your attention, and being my best friend while I had asked him to look after you. He had to cheated on you to get back with Miho." Joey growled. "If I see that backstabber again, I am going to grind him into dust for hurting my little sister feelings. Serenity, you may want to change into warmer clothesafter shower, I don't want you to get a cold." Joey said.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

After she took a shower, and change into clothes. The next thing she knew was onthe couchand watching her brother talking toone of his friends on the phoneto tell them to come over and watch over also cheer up his sister while he calledanother friend to come with him and beat up Tristan. When there was a knock on the door Mai andDuke came. Mairan to Serenity and sat next to her. "Serenity, hon what's the matter?"

--End of Flashback—

She finished singing the song and heard everyone applauding for her act. Of course, Joey had never done that since Mai cooled him down. Another yearcame andshe found out her brother died in a car accident and went to a coma. When she woke up Mai was next to her, so was Yugi and Yami. They all said that they were glad she was wake and told how sorry about losing a brother. Although she did not found out the killer, she also vowed that if she did find the killer she would want to see his identity and kill him with a direct hit.

Another year went by and she was dropped in a hole and was sent to a building. The building was big and was known as OSS whichthe workers are secret agent. The head came down and asked that she should be an agent so she could protect herself. In two years she was a full-fledged secret agent and the members should call her Shizuka, Red, or Thorn.

Chapter ended.

* * *

Shinesprite: 4 reviews for chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Going Back Home**

Dragon's Clan: Sorry if this chapter is really short, and sorry if it took a long time for me to post it.

* * *

"THERE'S NO HELL IN DAMN WAY AM I TAKING THAT JOB?!" The whole OSS agency jumped as well as their agents when they heard the scream from one of their top agents.

"It has already been decided Serenity, you'll have to guard this man. For his life is the key to open the top secret project for Kaiba Corp. and the danger can destroy the world." The boss, Mr. Cortez said this calmly, for he is not affected by the outburst.

"I understand, but why me?" Serenity asked as she calmed down from her outburst.

"I quote that he requested 'the top agent who is will protect me as well doesn't back down on my big brother's glare', and I've chosed you since you are the closest to the one he specifies."

"But still..."

"I understand, but it is also one of they ways to hunt down the ones behind the accident that happen three years ago."

"So if I go, then I can hunt down that person, finished this mission, I will be able to come back here?"

"Yes, you can also bring three people, no five people with you on this job."

"I chose Yami, Yugi, Mai, Ryou, and Bakura." Yugi, Yami, Mai, Ryou, and Bakura were also agents, but it was hard to tell everyone or every agent for that matter that both Yami and Bakura are spirits as well.

"Alright, report to me later when you finished." Serenity nodded and went out of the head office, some of the agents are backing away from her while the others greeted her. She was the most feared agent, and some or maybe a few trusted her actions. Once she was home, she dropped herself on the couch and look at the celling. She smiled an icy smile when thinking of multiple plans on finding the boss of who killed her brother.

"Well it looks like I'm fulfilling my promise to you, big brother."

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Now we are finished, for now.

Serenity: Why have you made me so cold and a bit mean authoress?

Dragon's Clan: Well it has to go with the story.

Alicia: And you are my new best friend right now.

Selina: I don't like it.

Alicia: No one asked for your opinion.

Selina: Says who?

Alicia: Says me.

Selina: That's it! Your going down!

Alicia: Make me!

Dragon's Clan sweatdropped when she saw both of her hikari and yami fight against each other.

Dragon's Clan: Well at least it doesn't affect my body nor mind.

Everyone besides the girls, except for Seto, Seth, Yami, Yami Bakura, Dragon's Clan and those who do not care sweatdropped even more: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Serenity: You know being insane isn't that bad.

Dragon's Clan: Now we are talking.

Yami Bakura: Now that's my kind of girl. How about we go on a date?

Seto: Back off tomb robber, she's mine.

Dragon's Clan and Serenity sweatdropped more than before when the brawl and fight between Seto Kaiba and Yami Bakura started to fight.

Dragon's Clan: 'sigh' Please read and review so my house doesn't ended up in shambles or burnt to the ground.

Dragon's Clan sghes even more when she see a large hole in her house walls, and Serenity pats her back in sympathy.


End file.
